Inzek
Inzek is a mutant Glatorian formerly associated with the Water Tribe. Biography Little of Inzek's past is known. It is known that she originally lived on Spherus Magna and was trained in combat by the ancient warrior known as Ankum. She trained for many long years and eventually became one of his greatest students. It is also known that she was recruited as a soldier in the Core War, fighting on behalf of the Water Tribe who wished to possess the recently discovered Energized Protodermis. At the war's climax the Shattering occurred, during which the planet split apart into three masses. Inzek and many others were stranded on the largest fragment known as Bara Magna. After the Shattering, Inzek made her home somewhere in the Black Spike Mountains along with another warrior known as Ankum. During this time she was mutated by means unknown, resulting in her current appearance. Far more recently, Inzek found herself in a life-threatening situation, only to be saved by the arrival of Verex, a banished Skrall that had been mutated like her. What exactly transpired after this isn't clear, but the two eventually formed an alliance and decided to investigate the disappearances of various warriors that had taken place. At some point after this, Inzek infiltrated the ranks of Skirvex, an elite warrior Skrall that had been ordering the capture of various Glatorian, Vorox, and Skrall. Ever since, she has been working with the Skrall as a type of scout and spy, all the while relaying information back to Verex and his allies. Recently, she was seen spying on Lotawn, Shezz, Xeptek and Verex during his stay in the Sanctuary. Inzek then returned to Ankum's hideout in the Black Spike Mountains, giving Drezdak a report of Skirvex's activities. Following this, Inzek, Rojek, and Drukzen then proceeded to leave to head to meet up with Verex's allies in the Sanctuary. On the way there, their Spikit ate one of the wheels of the Baranus, forcing the group to stop. After the wheel was fixed and replaced, Inzek and the others witnessed the formation of a massive tornado within the Sanctuary followed by several blasts of energy. Inzek and her companions then continued to make their way into the jungle oasis. Abilities & Traits Intelligent and perceptive, Inzek is a smart, strong, and independent person who knows how to hold her own. Possessing an optimistic nature, Inzek sees her mutation as a gift rather than a curse, as she finds she is able to do things she once thought impossible. She is also very honorable, a trait she developed during her time as Ankum's student. As stated above, Inzek trained with Ankum for many years and has since become an extremely gifted warrior. She possesses great power and skill in both hand-to-hand and melee combat. A result of her mutation, Inzek possesses a number of animal-like traits that include the development of claws, wings and a tail. She is also possessed of enhanced strength, speed, and senses that out-class those of the average Skrall or Glatorian. Despite her wings, Inzek is not capable of actual powered flight as her wing muscles are not strong enough for such a task. Instead, she can only glide and soar upon air currents. This being said, she must always find a high vantage point from which to launch herself and find the needed air currents (also known as thermals), though this doesn't seem to pose much of a problem for her, as her claws allow her to climb just about any surface or structure. Tools Inzek's main weapon is a curved Scythe Blade, a bladed tool that, when combined with her strength, can easily rend through an opponent's armor. Due to her mutation she also possesses short, but strong talons on her hands that aid in combat and climbing. In addition, she wields a strong, blade-tipped tail as well as a curved, raptor-like claw on each foot, the latter of which allow her to deliver devastating kicks. Trivia *While a member of the Glatorian species, Inzek never adopted the actual occupation of Glatorian since she was never included in the social system. Appearances *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Glatorian